


Birthday Dinner

by sanctum_c



Series: Pizza Fic [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Food, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Cloud takes Aeris somewhere familiar for her birthday dinner.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Pizza Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/814527
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Birthday'

"...and here we are." Cloud winced as they stopped in front of Undyne's pizza parlour.

Aeris studied the storefront carefully. "This is the same shop you work in- isn't it?"

"Yeah." Cloud scratched his head. "Sorry. I wanted to do something nicer but-" He stopped as Aeris kissed his cheek.

"It's fine." She smiled at him and touched his arm. "I appreciate the effort more than anything. Thank you."

Cloud smiled back at her. "Shall we go in?" He pushed the door open to reveal a candle-lit interior and a lack of other customers - save for Undyne who bowed.


End file.
